


Illustration of Will Graham as Ganymede

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Fan Art, Flower Crowns, Hannibal as an eagle, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Public Nudity, Talons, feathers - Freeform, will graham as ganymede, zeus as an eagle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: A commission byChifuyuto illustrate the marvellous ficGanymede'Ganymede was the most beautiful of all mortals. Will was a mentally unstable FBI profiler with constant bed hair and dog hair clinging to his clothes at all times. He was nothing like Ganymede.Naturally, Hannibal disagreed.'Image based onGabriel Ferrier's L’enlèvement de Ganymèdemy original Tumblr post





	Illustration of Will Graham as Ganymede

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ganymede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487869) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



 


End file.
